Lory: President and Matchmaker
by kaede itsuki
Summary: Skip-Beat! Lory-style. The eccentric president, the world that surrounds him and the world he creates for himself.
1. Chapter 1: Lory

My first few fanfics are going to be a collection of character perspectives of Nakamura-sensei's manga. I just couldn't help myself with this one; Lory is such a fun character to read and write about. He's just so dramatic and over exaggerated, how can you not have fun?

Anyways this fanfic is dedicated to what I would imagine what goes on in our favorite president's head. (Needless to say his thoughts are basically like a kaleidoscope, constantly changing)

Everything about Skip Beat (storyline, characters, etc.) is owned by Yoshiki Nakamura. All the events in my fanfic should follow the same order as the manga.

* * *

Ahh…what a glorious day! It's time to spread my love of everything with everyone. I, Lory Takarada, am the president of LME, the largest talent agency in all of Japan. However, just because I'm the president that doesn't mean I have to wear stuffy old suits to keep up appearances. Now, let's see….today is the new-comer casting….what to wear….what to wear. Oh I know I feel like Carnaval, I'll need lots of people (dancers and drummers), lots of feathers, some fringes, and a large sombrero. Ah…perfect, my style is impeccable after all.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get all these people together for my grand entrance at the casting. Oh! I can hear them doing the introductions for the panel now. Well then let's begin…*BOOM BOOM* (Carnaval-type music pounding away in the background helped by 5-10 drummers) "The present president of LME Productions.." Hmm I can't let him introduce me, I want to introduce me, now where's that mic…"I am Lory Takarada, I greet you my ladies."

Hehe…that was such a great performance if I do say so myself and now down to business. I was looking forward to hearing the dreams of these newcomers, but they were all boring…absolutely all of them had the same reasons and I haven't seen that "it-factor" yet. All of them, except for that one girl, no. 61, to catch up with Shou Fuwa from Akatoki Agency hmm. Huh?? The others are discussing her? These men, what are they thinking? I might as well set them on the right path, "If the girl was just after Shou Fuwa…she would've applied to the same agency, in my opinion…Don't you sense a deeper meaning in her behavior." I watched as my colleagues shook their heads 'no' …tsk don't any of these men have imaginations? Can't they use their gut feeling like I do? Sometimes I fear that I'm the only one with true vision around here.

The only other girl who has really caught my interest is the one who was able to recite the words straight from the book with only a few minutes to review them. I wonder if one of these two will become the actress I'm looking for. So it's no. 61's turn next, what will she do for her talent, it'll be worse for her if it's the same as all the others. Huh??? What's that? A cooking demonstration? I mean I have an imagination, but I couldn't even dream of this…di..did she say she was going to make a rose out of the daikon in her hand??? Ehh, it really is the Katsura Technique, a..amazing, simply amazing…finally a talent unlike anyone else's, I knew she was interesting…(Of course who could expect less from THE Lory Takarada of LME…hehe..)

Yay! I'm so pleased with how everything is turning out. I really like those two, but the feeling I'm getting from no. 61 is extraordinary. Let's see if she can pass this next test. I…I can't control the tears welling up, it's just so beautiful all of these girls can express love and even that one is able to produce such emotion and tears in a small amount of time. Come on 61 let me sigh with happiness, *sigh* what a beautiful smile, what a….ehhh… my…wonderful…love scene, brokeennnn………my happy endinnggg…….

I can't believe it both of them didn't make it. Neither of the girls that became my favorites from the beginning made it. The other one I can confess was a good actress, but the other one, no. 61, that girl was too interesting; I have never met anyone like her in my whole life. I think if someone were to start her up as a talent I would be interested, but my gut feeling has already told me she wouldn't grow as a person…but…I can't seem to get her out of my head…

That's it! I won't give her up to anyone; I won't let anyone other than I nurture a talent I think is hidden inside. I'm president aren't I? I'm going to start a new project….I'm going to…..

* * *

So how did you all find Lory? I think he's just a giant kid at heart so personally I like this portrayal of him.

Also please forgive the constant change in scenery; it's just fast-paced for now since that's how the manga started trying to acquaint us with all the characters.

Please review because I won't be able to improve if I don't hear your comments. Oh an only constructive criticism please, I don't want to be bad-mouthed online…

Thanks for reading!!!

~Kaede Itsuki~


	2. Chapter 2: Lory & LoveMe

Ahhh…..where in the world is my muse? I slave away creating an opening for her to join LME and she still hasn't turned up yet. All my preparations can't go to waste….I mean for some reason I know deep down she will come, but still to make me wait this long is just plain mean…Well whatever, I will wait for her arrival. Mmmm…I..can't stand this waiting...IS SHE HERE YET???

*sigh* I wanted to do some light practice to make time go faster and take my mind off of things, but this isn't a very good workout. While sweating is very unbecoming I thought I would at least do a little of it since this guy is supposed to be the Hungarian fencing champion. Hmm??? Sawara-san's voice? Does that mean? Dare I say it that sh..she's here? I can't believe it, finally all my hard work will pay off!!! Ahh…so my muse has finally come and my new section can breathe LIFE into itself. She will help me bring my idea…*slightly girly squeal* the Love-Me Section into fruition.

I'm so excited, I could burst, when she arrived I explained all of her responsibilities to her in detail and it allowed me to realize that all of this is actually happening. Pfft…that girl said some really surprising things, but the most surprising thing of all was her perspective on what she has lost. She described herself as someone who is diseased or wounded because she has lost as she put it 'an important human emotion.' While what she said is true, I just can't help wondering what caused her to lose that emotion in the first place. What could have happened to her?

Well that's enough of that thinking for now. I'll be able to dwell on it a little later as I continue to get to know her better. I really can't get over my own handiwork. It's absolutely breath-taking, the stamps, the clothes, everything. Such a beautiful, eye-catching pink...and the logo....I could just faint with happiness...I mean this section had to match my personality and style just right. All my expectations were met and it's just.....ahhh....Lory you've really outdone yourself and to be able to admit that to myself is saying something. Hohoho...

I wonder if that girl is going to be a special blessing or curse to LME…ohh speaking of curses, that's right...a current troublesome one, Ruriko, will be meeting with a tough situation shortly…*sigh* my children can be hard-headed but I love them nonetheless and as a doting parent I must always steer them in the right direction…I'm really such a great guy....

* * *

Hehe....I love Lory, I think Nakamura-sensei should make a side-story on what goes on in his head...or at least how he chooses his costumes each morning for a week

As always, please review so that I may continue to improve my writing...

Thanks,

~Kaede Itsuki~


End file.
